


The Awful Field Trip

by Morana_black



Series: Tony Stark's Son [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anti-gravity, Bake Off, Bisexual Peter Parker, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Field Trip, Gay Shuri, Memes, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter meets Shuri, Swearing, Tag, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, anti-gravity chamber, avengers tag is hilarious, clint is also a little shit, no beta we die like men, shuri is a bigger shit, the description is weird but the trip does happen, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morana_black/pseuds/Morana_black
Summary: Peter's permission slip is signed by Tony Stark, Peter's teacher doesn't believe him. The class sees Peter there anyway.(Or Peter's class goes on a trip to SI, and Peter isn't allowed. But since he's staying at the tower anyway, he doesn't exactly miss out.)





	The Awful Field Trip

 

Peter felt someone nudge him. He sat up, blinking slowly. Oh yeah, he was in class. He really should get more sleep. "As I was saying,", his teacher, Mr. Harrington said, looking at him in an annoyed fashion. "I have a surprise for the class! Since so many of you have complained about school trips being mundane and repetitive, and since you all scored so well in last terms finals, Principal Morita has pulled a few strings and gotten us a field trip this Friday to, drum roll please..." Mr Harrington said, the excitement evident in his voice. The students started to drum on the tables, whispering speculations. "Stark Industries at the Avengers compound!" The class immediately burst into elated cheers as people chattered amongst themselves about the upcoming field trip. Everyone was excited. Well, everyone except Peter. Who was currently banging his head on the desk repeatedly while Ned practically vibrated from excitement next to him. MJ just smirked in Peter's direction.

"I can't believe we get to go to the Avengers compound! Do you think we'll get to see any of them? I'm so excited!" Ned rambled. Peter stopped slamming his head into the desk long enough to give his friend a Look™. "Ned, you go to the compound all the time. You were there yesterday. You've met all the Avengers." Ned stopped for a second.

"Oh yeah. Well, still, you finally get to prove Flash wrong! Think about how good that'll feel, Peter! Now everyone will finally know you aren't a liar!" Peter just groaned again. He knew Tony was behind this. Just because Peter beat him in Just Dance last night, he was going to do his hardest to embarrass him in front of his entire class. "Hey Penis! Is your buddy Spiderman gonna be at the compound? What about your personal friend Ironman?" Peter rolled his eyes. 

"I guess we'll see this Friday, won't we, Eugene?" MJ said, not looking up from her book. 

"I guess we will." Flash said quietly, backing down. Peter groaned again. 

"Oh and, Peter, see me after school." Mr. Harrington added, almost as an afterthought. 

"Well, that can't be good." Peter sighed, resigning himself to his fate.

 

~~~~~ 

 

"Now, Peter, I understand that there is a rumor going around that you have an internship at Stark Industries. Some people hve even claiming that you are Mr. Stark's personal intern. It was funny in the beginning, but as we're going there this Friday, you should clear this up to avoid embarrassment." Peter stared at his teacher, stunned. 

"I- Mr. Harrington, i'm not lying, I really do intern there, and I am Tony's personal intern, I have the papers to prove it-" Peter said, hurt that even his teachers thought he was lying. He thought that when Tony had come to pick him up from the nurse's office that one time the faculty would believe him, after the hard time they'd given him when he added Tony as his second emergency contact. Maybe no one believed her, either. His teacher sighed. 

"I hoped you wouldn't do that, Peter. I'm sorry, but you've been banned from the trip. The school doesn't condone lying, Peter, I thought better of you. The principal said if you don't come clean, you can't join your classmates on the trip. We can't have you saying something on the trip and ruining the school's reputation. Think about this, Peter. You don't get opportunities like this often. I'm giving you one last chance to come clean." Peter's jaw tightened. 

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, sir, but I'm telling the truth." Mr. Harrington sighed. 

"Very well. I'll see you tomorrow, Peter." Peter nodded stiffly and left the room, his eyes burning with the threat of tears. This wasn't fair! He gets one good thing in his life and everyone thinks he's lying about it.  He spots Happy's car and walks over, throwing his bag in the back and climbing in after it. Happy looks over at him, forehead creasing in concern. Despite what he'd have you believe, Happy had warmed up to Peter considerably. "What's wrong, kid?" Happy asked, noting his slumped figure and red eyes. 

"Nothing." Peter mumbled. Happy left it at that, knowing that the kid wouldn't budge. He sighed and started driving. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Peter casually walked up the side of the compound until he reached the private floors and entered through a window. It wasn't like walking sideways or upside down bothered him. In fact, he preferred it to normal walking, but he couldn't do it inside anymore after scaring the life out of Sam one too many times. "Hey Friday. Is Dad here?" Peter asked the AI, tossing his bag to the side and walking to the kitchen, looking for the Nutella jar he knew Tony kept hidden somewhere.

 "Boss is in his lab. The other's are not currently in the compound, except Bucky, who is asleep." 

"Alright, thanks Fri." Peter said, finally locating the jar and grabbing a spoon before heading to Tony's lab. Ever since the Avengers had discovered his identity two months ago, Tony had allowed them to hang out with Peter once a week, which had the added bonus of giving the Avengers and the Rogues something to talk about, which melted the tension between them. They weren't at their previous level of trust, and maybe they never would be, but they were a hell of a lot closer than before Peter had met them.

"Hey Dad." Peter said, sitting down next to Tony who was tinkering with something. Tony looked up with a smile which quickly turned into a frown.  "What's wrong? You only eat Nutella out of the jar like that when you're watching a movie or depressed. And since you aren't in front of a screen right now, I'm going to assume it's the latter. What's up?" Peter sighed.

 "The principal said I can't go on the trip, which I know you arranged to embarrass me, by the way, because I won't stop lying about my 'fake internship'. I don't even care about the trip, I practically live here, It's not like I'd be missing out. I'm just kinda pissed that no one believes me." Peter said, not seeing a point in evading the question. At least this way they can't tease him about the upcoming trip.

"Alright, I'll go down to your school first thing tomorrow, I'll get this all sorted out, don't even worry about it-" Tony said, before being cut off by Peter.

"Thanks, Dad, but it isn't necessary. I don't want to go on the trip, so this kind of worked out in my favour. It's just- you know that one scene in Assassination Classroom? When Karma's teacher becomes dead to him? It's like that, but less intense." Tony blinked, because  _just what kind of stuff Peter was watching and what kind of name is Karma, anyway?_ But that's all irrelevant right now. He has to make his kid feel better.

"Okay, tell you what. How would you like to see Shuri again? I can invite her over this Friday and you two can catch up, have fun. As long as there is no more synthetic lava you can do whatever you want. How does that sound?" Peter was visibly shaking with excitement. 

"Really?! Wow, thanks Dad that's so cool! I can't wait to blow some stuff u- I mean, be responsible, haha yeah.." Peter said, eyeing Tony's disapproving frown nervously. Normally Tony wouldn't care about an explosion, but when you add Peter and Shuri into the mix, and explosion could take out an entire solar system. "I'm just gonna... go see... if Pepper is.. home yet, bye!" Peter said, backing out of the room quickly before Tony changed his mind and decided not to invite Shuri over for the good of the city. The two had started as internet friends and met a while back. They had instantly clicked, both being teen geniuses who loved memes. But as Shuri lived in the inaccessible country of Wakanda the time they spent together was very little. Needless to say, Peter was _hyped._

~~~~~~~

Friday. Field trip day. After learning that Shuri was going to be coming over, Peter spent all week at the tower editing his anti-gravity chamber that they had built the last time they were together. It had malfunctioned a bit last time and he wanted to make sure they could have fun in it without falling back down constantly.

Peter watched as everyone in the class lined up by the door as their names were called. Ned gave him a sympathetic look as he took his place in line while MJ eyed him suspiciously when his name was skipped over. When the list was finished and Peter's name still hadn't been called, Flash grinned. "I guess you were lying after all, huh Parker? Didn't wanna deal with the embarrassment did you?" Peter sighed, picking up his bag as the bell rang in the background.

"Shut up, Flash, I wasn't lying." Flash scoffed, rolling his eyes as Peter pushed past him and left. Peter couldn't give less of a shit about Flash right now. Shuri was probably already at the tower! Peter grinned as he rushed towards the familiar sleek black car and getting in. "Hey Happy!" Peter chirped, leaning against the window and pulling out his phone. 

"Hey kid." Happy replied, before pulling up the black screen. On days when Peter was happy it was best to put it up early, as a precaution. 

Peter's phone beeped.

 **BossAssBitch:** _hey bitch boi when are you gonna get here im bored_

 **SpiderBoi:** _im omw chill_

 **BossAssBitch:** _no_

Peter rolled his eyes but he was smiling. This was gonna be so much fun!

~~~~~~~~~~~

"PETER!!!!!!" Shuri's voice yelled as a heavy weight collided with him, toppling them both to the ground. Peter let out a breath of air, not expecting the collision. "Shuri!!" He yelled back, as soon as he'd gotten his bearings.

 "This is gonna be so much fun! I convinced T'challa to let us stay for an entire week!" She shrieked, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. "No time to waste, we're gonna go see the museum floors then we're gonna have a bake off, let's go! Hurry up!" Peter could only laugh as he was dragged away to the museum floor. 

 

Meanwhile a familiar bus pulls up in front of the building.

~~ 

 

 "Hello Midtown Tech! Welcome to Stark Industries. My name is Emily, and I am your tour guide.Today we're going to see the museum floors, some of the lower-level labs, and maybe some higher-level labs too, if we're lucky, before going into one of the conference rooms where Tony Stark will personally answer any questions you have about the company and anything you have seen here today. Now, when I call your name, come forward to take your passes. This has to be visible at all times while you are within the building. They will automatically stop working after your tour is over so feel free to keep them as souvenirs. Abe Brown." 

Whenever someone got their pass, they moved it around, eyeing it curiously. The passes were plain white with the student's name written in blocky black letters, the words 'Stark Industries' written in smaller letters underneath. 

"Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones? It says you have your own passes, can you take them out? We would have made you new ones for the tour but you know Dr. Stark's policy on reprints." The tour guide said apologetically as the two took out their passes and clipped them onto their shirts.

"Strictly none." They answered as everyone stared at their passes, which were blue with blocky silver lettering. A girl in the back raised her hand. "Yes? You in the back?"  Emily said, pointing at her. 

"What do the different colours on the passes mean?" Emily looked surprised for a minute. They didn't usually get asked these kinds of questions. 

"Oh, well, there are five security stages and each stage consists of a number of levels. For example, you all have Omega level 2 passes. Level 1 is for the press, and level 3 is for one time visitors with relation to the staff. Next is blue, which is for Beta. Beta consists of four levels, receptionists, low-level interns, trainees, and frequent guests. Mine is purple, for Gamma, reserved for high-level interns, low-level security, janitors, lab workers, lower management, and tour guides. The next is Delta, green. For high-level security, upper management, lab directors, government officials, and Avengers who aren't around often, like the Black Panther, or Ant-Man. The Final level is Alpha, which has three levels. The first is for Avengers who visit frequently but don't live at the tower, like Thor. The second is for Avengers who do live in the compound, such as Black Widow, or Captain America. The final level, which grants all access, belongs to three people only. Alpha level pass holders aren't required to keep their passes on them at all times, as FRIDAY, the AI who runs the building, recognizes them. Any other questions?" 

Flash raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Do you do anything other than tours?"

Emily nodded. "I'm a lab director, but for a low-level lab. I mostly work with the new interns."

"Do you know Peter Parker?" 

"Of course I do, who doesn't?" She said, smiling. Flash looked taken aback, not expecting that answer. 

"Any more questions? No? Okay, let's get started! We'll begin our tour on the museum floor, which houses all the Avengers old weapons and outfits as well as some facts about each Avenger..."

~~~~~~~~~~

Peter and Shuri were on the - you guessed it- museum floor, recreating vines. Shuri dragged a giggling Peter over to the Captain America display, adopting a fake American accent. "How did you take down Captain America?" Peter responded with a heavy German accent.

"We shot him in ze legs, because his shield is ze size of a dinner plate, and he iz an idiot." 

"Oh hey, look! You have one too!" Shuri exclaimed, pointing at the new Spiderman exhibit. Peter looked up, gasping. 

"No way! That's awesome!" He ran up to the display, before pouting when he noticed his old suit on display next to a coloured hologram of his new one. "Really?" He whined, looking at the ugly beginner suit he'd made out of old clothes. Shuri laughed next to him, but she wasn't looking at the suit. "What?" Peter asked, frowning. She just laughed harder. 

"You're afraid of spiders?! You're literally _Spider_ man!" Peter looked at the little plaque displaying facts about Spiderman. 

_Fun facts about your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman:_

_1\. He is deathly afraid of Spiders_

_2\. Will switch from walking on the ground like a normal person to walking on walls and ceilings without thinking about it_

_3\. Has scared every Avenger living this tower by having midnight snacks on the ceiling_

_4\. Can beat Captain America when sparring_

_5\. Is super smart_

_6\. Is a little sh*t_

As humiliating as the list was, Peter had to admit it was funny. "Alright I think we've spent enough time on this floor, let's go do a bake-off now. Oh! Do you want to do it in the anti-gravity chamber?" Peter asked as they left the room. 

"Yes!" Shuri grinned.

~~~~~~

 

 "... afraid of spiders?! You're literally _Spider_ man!" A voice exclaimed. The class started whispering. Spiderman was here?! They tried to press forward but they had to wait for their tour guide to finish explaining the rules of the museum. MJ and Ned brightened slightly. Shuri was in New York. They'd known she was coming but had expected her to arrive later. 

"No touching the displays, flash photography is not allowed, and try not to break anything. Clear?" Everyone nodded. 

"...spent enough time on this floor let's go do a bake-off now...." The slightly familiar voice faded as the two people left, making the class deflate slightly. Most were just excited to have been in such close proximity with an Avenger. MJ's mouth twitched at the knowledge that Peter was afraid of spiders. She nudged Ned, who was snickering. 

"Alright, have fun, we'll meet back here in 30 minutes. Do not try to leave the floor under any circumstances, or take anything from the display cases." The tour guide called after them as they spread out to look at the exhibits of their favourite Avengers. After looking at Black Widow and Scarlet Witch's exhibits Ned and MJ walked over to Spiderman's. MJ struggled to keep her face blank as she read the list, and Ned didn't even try to contain his. MJ didn't fail to notice that Black Widow was the only one without a fun facts list. Just when she thought she couldn't respect the woman any more. 

Suddenly a hush fell over the room causing the two of them to look up, only to find Tony Stark walking into the room, a grin on his face. "Hey there, kids. Enjoying your tour?" He asked, glad that he had everyone's attention without trying." The tour guide walked up to him, trying and failing not to sound starstruck. Sure, Tony was very kind to his employees but that didn't mean he had met them all. There were so many of them, and he didn't really have the time. 

"Dr. Stark! What are you doing here?" She asked nervously. 

"Well, uh..?"

"Emily."

"Well, Emily, I was told by several people to stay away from today's tour group, so I thought I'd take over the tour entirely! You can take a break, or stick around, up to you." She nodded, looking dazed. Tony clapped his hands together. 

"Okay, let's get started! Gather round, gather round. Oh, Ted, hi, you're here. And Michelle, excellent."

"I-it's Ned, Dr. Stark, sir!" Ned said, nervous despite having met the man several times, including a sleep over once. A few members of the class noted the interaction with interest. How did Ned know Tony Stark?

"Stark." MJ said, nodding at him. Most of the class turned to look at her in surprise. Who had the nerve to address a multi-billionaire like that?!?

"Well, I'm going to give you a choice now. Do you want to stay on this floor, then maybe go look at some other labs or whatever, or do you wanna see the top floors? You know, the cool stuff, my lab, my intern's lab, the Avengers common room, the training room, stuff like that? Show of hands for the second option. Everyone, great. Let's go." He led them towards the elevator, immensely relieved that Pepper had a meeting today and couldn't come down and ruin his fun. "FRIDAY, take us up to the kid's lab, please." The elevator started moving, and he turned to address the crowd in front of him.

"Right now we're heading to my personal intern's lab. He specifically requested that I stay far away from you all, so as not to embarrass him, but I received an alert about ten minutes ago that he and his friend were attempting a bake-off again, which he was forbidden from doing ever again, so I'm mainly here to embarrass him, honestly. You can thank him that this is happening." None of what he was saying made any sense to the students, though a few of them remembered that Spiderman had said that he and his friend were going to do a bake-off, but his friend sounded female, and Tony Stark referred to the intern as 'he'...

The doors opened and they all filed out of the elevator into what was obviously a lab. Beakers filled with various liquids cluttered the numerous desks along with what looked like blueprints for several different devices. The wall was lined with cases, filled to the brim with Avengers tech, like Falcon's wings, Hawkeye's bows, Widow Bites, and even parts of Ironman suits. In one of the cases there were even what looked like four lightsaber handles. 

Pieces of paper with equations and messy writing were hung up on the wall. A glass wall separated a small area from the rest of the lab, and the area was covered in what looked like webs and scorch marks. A small robot was in there, seemingly cleaning up the mess.

"Alright, follow me." Tony said, gesturing to the far end of the lab. They walked after him, looking at the items on display in awe. When they got to the end he pressed a button on the wall which caused it to slide open, revealing a room empty save for a large glass chamber, which currently had two people floating inside it.

Upon getting a closer look, several gasps and murmurs could be heard. Because that was Peter Parker, resident nerd and assumed liar, floating around in Zero G with the princess of Wakanda and smartest person ever, Shuri. What's more, they were dressed in identical Black Widow pajamas and appeared to be icing cakes aggressively while attempting to stop the cakes from floating away at the same time. Around ten seconds later a bell rang and they both groaned, letting their arms drop as they stared sadly at their lopsided creations. The competition ending seemed to break them out of their focused mindset as they registered the small crowd watching them. 

Peter let out a shriek as he noticed his entire class staring at him with open mouths (sans Ned and MJ, who were trying to stifle their laughter with various levels of skill) and Tony Stark smirking at him. "Um, hi, hey, what- what is everyone doing here, Da- Tony? I thought you had a meeting?" Peter asked slowly, glaring at his father-figure as he pressed a button that slowly lowered him and Shuri to the ground as the gravity level increased. 

"Well, you know how I get when multiple people tell me not to do something.. I just have to do it. And like, all of you told me to stay away from the tour group so..." Peter sighed, opening the door to the chamber and stepping out, crossing his arms over his chest as he faced his class. His entire class. Who were staring at him. In his Black Widow pajamas. God, could this go any worse? 

"So, Peter, mind telling the class what you and your friend were doing just now?" Tony asked slyly, winking at Shuri who was practically dying of laughter, still inside the chamber along with the cakes that were somehow even worse than before. 

"Bake-off." Peter muttered, his cheeks bright red. 

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, could you speak up?" MJ called, grinning at him. 

"You mean Parker wasn't lying?!" Flash burst out suddenly, as if he'd been wanting to say it for a while but couldn't find his voice. Tony glared at him.

"Yeah, he wasn't." Flash withered under the billionaire's gaze, which was then turned to Peter's teacher. 

"Anyway, Peter, how about you help me on the rest of the tour? I'm sure we'd all like that." Peter glared at Tony harder. 

"I would love to." Peter said, resigning himself to his fate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Needless to say, the rest of the tour had been a disaster. Tony had taken every possible opportunity to embarrass Peter, and he made sure to be very vocal with his complaints that night when MJ and Ned had come over to join him and Shuri in their sleepover. But it was fine.

Peter would just have to get back at them for all this during the next prank war.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a Shuri meets Peter fic but I changed it because I wasn't feeling motivated to write it. Maybe I'll make one in the future.
> 
> I know this actually sucks, but I was bored and just had to post it. I'll write an alternate one later, though!


End file.
